Field of the Invention
This invention relates to taxidermy type mounting apparatuses and in particular, to taxidermy mounting apparatuses that provide for movement or repositioning of the mounted game or fish or like mounted object
Description of the Related Art
It is common for hunters, fishermen, and outdoor enthusiasts to desire to display animals or the like that they have taken in the wild. A variety of taxidermy type mounting apparatuses are further well known and are in widespread use in displaying such animals. Such mounting apparatuses have often consisted merely of a static display case, a static display stand, or of a static plaque type mounting apparatus that mounts substantially flush to a wall.
However, some have sought to improve upon such static type mounting apparatuses. Many users of mount apparatuses have shown a desire to be able to reposition a mounted animal head or animal bust to a variety of different positions without the need of having to remount the animal head or animal bust. For instance, the following list of US patents and applications disclose inventions related to taxidermy mounting apparatuses and/or movable mounting apparatuses and are incorporated herein by reference: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,145,006, 4,225,106, 4,971,865, 6,458,434, 6,561,468, 6,828,035, 7,207,535, 7,243,888, and 20070190891. However, the inventive concepts disclosed in the preceding list of patents have failed to teach a repositionable taxidermy mount apparatus that may be repositionable about multiple axes or that may be repositioned beyond movement about a single rotational axis. Such a repositionable taxidermy mount apparatus that overcomes the noted problems is heretofore unknown and is the subject of this invention.